


You Ignored Me for Tik Tok?

by MarinaZostera



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Crack, Drabble, I'm so sorry JRRT, M/M, everything is the same but TikTok exists in universe (and I will not explain how), this was written in 20 minutes and not beta read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26222020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarinaZostera/pseuds/MarinaZostera
Summary: Melkor is waiting for his husband in bed, but Sauron is busy filming a Tik Tok.
Relationships: Morgoth Bauglir | Melkor/Sauron | Mairon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	You Ignored Me for Tik Tok?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AgentGhosten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentGhosten/gifts).



> I don't own any of these characters they all belong to JRR Tolkien (who is probably rolling over in his grave about this.) I also don't own Tik Tok.
> 
> This was inspired by a cursed conversation with a friend, and it was written in 20 minutes to combat writer's block I was having. 
> 
> I'm so sorry JRRT.

Melkor lounged against a pile of silk and fur pillows, petting a large black cat stretched out across his lap. Lazily sipping from a glass of wine in his other hand, he was living the best life a Dark Lord could live. Or rather, he would be if he had his precious cuddled up next to him. Speaking of, where was his precious? 

Sitting up, he dislodged the cat from his lap and looked around hoping to catch a glimpse of fiery hair or the glint of gold jewelry. Any sign that Mairon was around. When he saw nothing he huffed in annoyance. “Sauron! WHERE ARE YOU!” 

Having received no response, he scowled. Tugging on their fëa bond, he once again received no response. Grumbling, he downed the rest of his wine in one gulp and got up from the bed. Loosely tying the long black robe he wore, Melkor strode purposefully out of the room. Whatever Sauron was doing that caused him to ignore him must’ve been of absolute importance. Not that he was pouting about being ignored, Dark Lords didn’t pout. But he was a little upset that his most trusted servant hadn’t immediately come at his request. Hadn’t his precious pledged to serve him? 

Grumpily, Melkor walked along the dark twisting corridors of Angband, making his way ever downward towards the forges. It was the most likely place for Sauron to be. And if he couldn’t find him there, he supposed he could try the dungeons or the werewolf dens. His lip curled at the idea of going to those cursed dens. He hated the smell and the way fur attached itself to all of his clothes and never seemed to go away. But for his precious, for his precious, he would endure it. Not without complaining loudly and frequently, however. 

As he neared Sauron’s private forge, instead of the ringing of a hammer against metal, sounds he expected to hear coming from such a place, he heard faint traces of... music? And not the music Ainur often wove into their own creations but the music of those damned elves. 

Entering the forge, he was met with a very unexpected sight. Sauron, music playing from his phone propped up against a stack of unused materials, in the middle of dancing and lip-syncing. 

“What the fuck are you doing?” 

Sauron turned around and looked like an elf caught in the sights of a wolf, eyes wide and startled. His face turned as red as his hair as he saw his Lord staring him down, and he quickly reached over and closed the app. 

“I um-“ he stuttered, his usual self-assurance thrown off at being caught, “I was filming a Tik Tok my Lord.” Melkor stared at him for a moment and then sighed before turning and leaving the forge. 

“I don’t have nearly enough alcohol in my system for this.”


End file.
